


Art for "contact" by auri_mynonys

by auri_mynonys, HenshuRin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Art, Contact - Freeform, I even want to be drawing anymore, I just really love this fic okay?, M/M, and I have no idea what frames, and I have yet to pick a solid design I like enough to stick with, and I made mistakes, are varied, auri_mynonys, but I couldn't find anything consistent enough, decided to add them here, of moments that inspired my sketches, quotes with permission from the original fic, so I did a lot of sketches, so there will be a mish mash in here, sorry - Freeform, the references for tfp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/pseuds/auri_mynonys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenshuRin/pseuds/HenshuRin
Summary: All the MegOP sketches with quotes from the chapters and moments I've drawn inspired by auri_mynonys "Contact".I don't have any sketches for a couple chapters because there was already amazing art drawn for the scenes I might have wanted to draw myself, and they did an amazing job, so I just did everything else I got caught up in. <3(one art is of sticky interfacing, so be aware of that and the rating please)
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax, Megatronus/Orion Pax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062246) by [auri_mynonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/pseuds/auri_mynonys). 



"Orion blushed despite himself. How could he stay angry when that rough, low voice rumbled such sweet endearments? He couldn’t hold onto his annoyance even if he wanted to. These moments with his gladiator were fleeting and precious, and wasting them on petty irritation wasn’t worth it in the end. No, better to let it go; Megatronus had meant no harm, and anyway Orion knew what kind of touch Megatronus _would_ accept.

He smiled and caught Megatronus’ hand in his.

Orion knew Megatronus well enough to expect some sort of reproach: a raised brow ridge, a teasing remark, some comment about his reputation being torn to shreds over Pax’s insistence on being so affectionate. He did not, however, expect Megatronus to stop dead in his tracks, optics cycling to their widest possible setting. The gladiator’s field crackled with confusion and disbelief, completely outside his control just long enough for Orion to feel it. " From Ch 1 of [Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062246/chapters/47513380) \- auri_mynonys

Updated/redrawn after more practice. 


	2. "Give it here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From early in Ch 2.

" _“Orion,"_ Megatronus growled, drawing the archivist’s gaze from the rare book he’d been examining just then. 

“Oh, what’s wrong? Did you say something?” Orion said, abashed. “Forgive me, I was so absorbed - ”

Megatronus held out his servo. “Give it here,” he ordered. " - from [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062246/chapters/47610763)

Redrawn 


	3. In The Library,  A quiet moment later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 moments I had to draw from chapter 3. ♥

For [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062246/chapters/48027103) I got caught up in 2 moments for art 

"Megatronus grinned, bent - and actually _did_ kiss him this time, albeit on the top of his helm: a sweet, chaste little kiss that made Orion’s tanks flip, hard. Orion leaned towards him with a tiny sound, tilting his face up - but Megatronus was already turning away, striding down the aisle with purpose. Orion’s spark constricted, his intake tightening unwillingly, as if he was choking; as if something inside of him was struggling to escape his chassis, tear open his spark chamber, and crawl out through his throat. "

Redrawn 

Then, Literally at the end of the chapter, 

"Orion clung to him, smiling, his vocalizer cycling. There was something else he wanted to say, a set of words on the tip of his glossa - words he couldn’t quite identify, words that felt impulsive and silly and dangerous.

He let himself choke on them, settling gratefully into Megatronus’ lap instead."

Redrawn 


	4. Against a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the slow burn this chapter has, and had to draw one of those moments of being so close...but not there yet.

Well, this is close to why I rated this "E" , but no open panels yet. 

" “What can I say? I am a well of unplumbed depths.” Orion leaned in to kiss him again, gratified when Megatronus stumbled, unwilling to break away.

“There is a very - _nnm_ _\- specific_ depth in you I would like to explore,” Megatronus growled between kisses. “Open for me. _Mmf. Now,_ Orion. I need to be in you _now .”_

Yes, _now_ sounded so good, _now_ was perfect. Orion kissed him, open-mouthed and eager, thrilled when his back met the wall, and prepared to open his panels - " Later in Chapter 5


	5. Open this for me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About to sparkbond.  
> (I tried to make this one explicit, but the angle never worked, sorry)

"When he onlined a minute later, Megatronus was laying him onto the berth, content and sated and affectionate. He was still buried inside Orion, still warm and thrumming with energy; and when he saw Orion’s optics open, he smiled and bent to capture his lips, kissing him softly. He nuzzled into Orion’s intake, lifting a hand to tap the plating above his spark chamber. “Open this for me, sweet one.”

Orion’s optics snapped open in surprise. He remembered the image displayed in _Sparklight:_ two mechs with their spark chambers open, feeding light into one another. What was it Hardlight had said? _Some old form of interface?_ Orion shivered, overwhelmed and shaking with pleasure still. He’d never heard of this particular form of interface prior to _Sparklight_ _,_ but very well; if Megatronus wanted it, it couldn’t be wrong, could it? " - Chapter 6 


	6. Had to sit down for this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 times Orion needed to sit down and talk.

Both seated moments from chapter 7

"Orion wanted to shout in frustration. Ducking into a quiet public garden, he found an elegant gazebo shaded by beautiful sculpted statues and ducked into it, curling up atop a bench and finally letting loose everything he wanted to say. " 

"Orion finally released Megatronus’ hand. There was a bench nearby among a carefully cultivated collection of crystal flora, shining in gold and red and white. Orion moved to it and sat, folding his hands in his lap. “No matter how desperately I want this bond with you - and be assured, Megatronus, I _do_ want it...” Orion began. “... I cannot stay with a mech who threatens my life when he is angry with me. I _will not_ tolerate that. You will be angry with me sometimes, and I with you. We will frustrate each other and make mistakes and we will fight, I’m sure, as all couples do. But we cannot use violence to resolve our problems. Not ever. I cannot bind myself to a mech who terrifies me into compliance.”

“That was never my intention,” Megatronus said. He came to Orion and knelt before him upon the ground, reaching out to lay a servo on Orion’s arm, and oh _Primus_ how that made his spark ache, that sight, that softness."


	7. Why this is Rated "E"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of ideas from this beautiful chapter, but this is what stood out to me.

From Chapter 8

"He collapsed against the tile when it was over, fans working overtime. Hot gusts of air expelled from his vents, creating slick condensation atop the ledge on which he laid. He scratched at it weakly, processor spinning as he attempted to recover.

He was only just coming down when his belly tightened and his valve clenched around a far, _far_ thicker intrusion. An insensate moan tore itself from his vocalizer as Megatronus pressed fully inside him, spike easing his calipers wider and wider as it pressed into his thoroughly slicked depths. “Good,” he rasped, rocking forward slowly; back out again; in. “Good, my mate. You will tell me if you are in any pain, do you understand?” "


	8. Chapter 8

"Orion gritted his teeth, shut his optics, and flung himself at the cannon.

A roar sounded through the crowd as he landed beside it, working his fingers into the control panel. He couldn’t issue commands internally the way Megatronus could, but he could shoot manually. He worked the control panel back and forth, back and forth, as Drixco grinned and waved, showing off for the howling fans.

Orion finally tore the panel free, burying his digits in the controls. He turned the cannon as quickly as he could, locking onto Drixco’s frame with his internals, and -

Hesitated.

Stared at the mech he was about to kill.

_We can’t. We can’t. We ca-_

Drixco turned, scowling. Saw Orion’s hand upon the trigger mechanism. His optics widened, and he gave an alarmed cry, starting to lift his good arm -

Orion pulled the trigger before he could even finish the gesture."


	9. Interrupted

“Hmm...” Orion said, unfolding one arm and lazily tracing his digits down Megatron’s vents. “Would it be too much to hope you might allow me to taste you?”

Megatron’s field flared with surprise and arousal, bright crackles of charge dancing between his armor plates. “You _want_ to?”

Orion arched both brow ridges. The intensity of that response was unexpected indeed. “ _Yes._ Desperately. I’ve wanted to get my mouth on you from the start!” He paused, grinning up at his Champion and winking slyly. “May I take that rev of your engines to be a sign of your approval?”

Megatron’s optics glitched for a moment, a hot gust of air escaping his vents. “You are certainly welcome to try if you wish,” he said, swallowing thickly.

Orion’s spark leapt, and in the next moment he was all motion, gripping Megatron’s sides and pressing worshipful kisses to his chest. A soft _thunk_ sounded, and when Orion glanced up, Megatron’s helm had fallen back against the berth, his digits clawing at Orion’s sheets. Orion slid lower, pressing his lips to one of his favorite parts of Megatron’s frame: those beautiful open vents in his abdomen, warm and flashing red circuitry and oh-so-responsive to the soft caress of his glossa. Megatron made a hoarse sound, growling syllables Orion could only assume were those of his designation -

And then the door to his berthroom snapped open.

“You’d better not be agitating those very complex welds I worked so hard on, Orion Pax,” Ratchet snapped, servos on his hips as he glared at Megatron. Megatron, who had wrenched upright at the intrusion, bared his teeth, snarling in reply. “And _you,_ Megatron - did I mention you need to _limit_ your physical activity while you recuperate? That includes _any_ kind of interface. No arguments!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. I loved "Contact" so much I started drawing TFP transformers art just so I could draw for this fic. I still have a couple updated sketches to fix and maybe remember to add to previous chapters, but I think this is now complete.


End file.
